lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Sojourn Chapter 4
Previous Chapter: The Holy Sojourn Chapter 3 Next Chapter: The Holy Sojourn Chapter 5 Parmenen Unquala Almë It then came to pass that I left Silvalen and journeyed North, to the lands of Falfir, known to Elves as Nostotavas, and made rest there. I readied company, strong of will, to brave the northern winds of Pharron. Of their number were Johun, son of Grahun; Avra, son of Yakar; Ashler, daughter of Yakar; Rohiil, daughter of Throm, and Gareth, son of Garret. May their names be remembered, for their sacrifices were many. After 30 days and 30 nights we made landing in Pharron and marveled at its frozen beauty. There, Unquala had built for her a home: a throne, at the height of the World. Carved from marble stone were seven pillars, etched in detail of her strength and wisdom. Each Pillar stood 150 feet into the sky, and upon their strength was laid the foundation of her city: Leva Núrnen. She sits upon her throne, her eyes cast upon the sky. She weeps for her fallen, tears of blood upon her face. Her ivory flesh was stained with blood forever. And then the Lord of Death spoke, saying, “Son of Darkness, you are welcome in my sight. What quest brings you here?” “I seek the Seven so that I may record their wisdom for the children of Man and those to come.” “You are wise, Son of Darkness, and for your wisdom you shall be blessed. What do you seek from the Goddess of Death? “Impart to me your commandments, that I may bind myself to them and make better my soul, for Death is impending and all must bow.” Then Unquala made ready her sword, pure as crystal, and smote the clouds above. She asked me to look at the sunlight strong, and so I did. I felt warmth, as strange as it was inviting, and I knew her ferocity hid a truly gentle heart. Then she spoke, saying, “The fear of death is the beginning of wisdom, for it is in this that Man finds strength. Without Death, what meaning would Life have? To respect death, one must first fear it.” “I do fear death, my lord. But what more of death is there to know?” “Not of death the act, but of the dead the people. “And what of the dead may we learn?” “Ask the older generations And consider what your fathers and mothers knew; For you who were born yesterday know so little And your time in this world is but a whisper Your fathers and mothers will teach, will show; Their hearts made true for your learning What nature of man is that unique to them? Knowledge gained from those before: Will stone hold best in rows or columns? Cut clean as cold and ice or formed as squares? And to how long do oaks stand tall Before water is needed to help them? How close may one plant their garden roots Before their stone houses are torn asunder by orchard untrimmed? What season yields wheat, what sky holds storms? What stars show guidance, and what words bring pain? To deny the wisdom of your ancestors is unto denying the will of the natural: To deny The Seven. One may try, but their attempts will be as A raging wind against the sky.” “How, Unquala, shall we remember our ancestors and honor the passing of our mothers and fathers?” “Firstly, it is all those who live upon Ura to honor the position of their mothers and fathers; woe to they who forego their wisdom, for I shall weep for them sooner upon the records of time, and their lives made short and full of sorrow. At the time of the deaths of those of your family and friends and community whole, should one be able, you are to take the deceased and grant unto them the release of proper ceremony. The Human Soul, upon its release from the mortal coil, must traverse the Veil and Void until they find the gates of Jerua. Should a Soul never find those gates, they risk eternal isolation. To better help their souls find the narrow path, a ceremony is needed. Otherwise, the Dark Spirit may consume them, and all will be lost.” Only one pathway leads to Jerua: Darkness. In the darkness does a soul face The Great Judge, Húrin, and the Great Pardoner, Fumna. By Their will alone will one gain access to Jerua. This will end the cycle. Ceremonial Burial leads to darkness. As the body finds peace in the dark, so too does their Soul make way for Jerua. There is peace in darkness. One must ready a grave, eight feet long by three feet wide by four and one half feet deep. The body is to be cleaned and dressed for burial, clothed in garments of black or of status, and laid inside the grave upon the bed of a coffin, closed so as to seal inside the darkness. The coffin shall be lowered inside the grave, casket covered, and the tomb marked. So too may a body be placed inside the embrace of a mausoleum, provided the darkness cannot penetrate its walls. For this purpose, the mausoleum must have walls of stone or thick earth, and the walls must be no less wide than to prevent all sound from escaping the tomb: one and one half feet thick of stone or two feet thick of hardened clay or earth. If done so as to my instruction I will hallow that place with my spirits, and you will have blessed me in your ways. So too will I bless you, and your family will remain in my courts.” I pleaded with my goddess, aware of my brethren which were put to the Darkness by fire rather than entombment, “Is burial the only way, Unquala? Many of the northern tribes, as well as the Men of the East, burn their bodies in acts of ceremonial cremation. Will these souls not find peace? Cremation leads to Fire. As the body is burned away, the shackles of Ura are lifted and the Soul may yet find Jerua, but ashes cannot be hallowed. Only in Darkness does my power dwell most holy, and from dust, not ashes, was Mankind first wrought flesh. The Souls will live, their spirits unhindered, but their ties to Ura, to you and kin, are lost for all eternity. The body is to be cleaned and dressed for cremation, clothed in garments of red or of status. The body is to be laid upon a pylon of wood, constructed to be eight feet long by three feet wide by four and one half feet tall. The pylon is to be mounted upon a base of stone and packed with tinder. The body shall be drenched in oil and set upon the pylon. The tinder shall then be lit in four corners by a torch. Once the body is lit, is must not be moved until the last embers have died away. Once the flames have ceased and the body is properly burnt away, the pylon is to be deconstructed and used for nothing else; no more than one soul may occupy a pylon, and no pylon may be used for more than one soul. If the body was not fully burnt away, a new pylon must be constructed and the body burned again. Respect your Dead, and you will have long life.